edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazz's Aromatisse
Nazz's Aromatisse is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Nazz. Personality As a Spritzee, she took deep pride in her scent, as her fragrance was more important to her than anything. She showed no interest in battle and refused to do so unless provoked. She feels extremely offended if her opponents do not like her fragrance and will attack. She either complimented someone or insults them based on their smell. If she feels joy, she'll say she smells better than usual. If she dislikes someone or something, she'll say it smells terrible. As time progressed, Spritzee had been able to take battles more seriously, despite taking her own smell as a priority. When in battle, she would have doubts as to Nazz's decisions, but if her judgement works out in the end, then Spritzee becomes impressed with her Trainer, admiring her tactics and her own moveset. When she evolved into Aromatisse, her personality became more subtle. She smells things differently and gave off different fragrances based on her mood or emotion. She took battles without any say, and followed Nazz's orders without complaint. She became more mild in battle as a result, since her smell always varied. Overview She was first introduced in "All that Glitters", where Nazz use her Ralts to battle. At first, Spritzee completely ignored them, but after taking a Confusion attack, she grew agitated and then began battling. Despite her efforts, she wasn't able to score a sufficient blow and was weakened enough to where Nazz was able to catch her. In "Resilient Flare", she was the second Pokemon Naz chose to battle against Grant's Tyrunt after Kirlia was recalled with little HP remaining. When Spritzee realized that it was raining, she whined about her perfume and stated this will have to end quickly. With her stats boosted with Calm Mind, Spritzee was able to defeat Tyrunt with a Fairy Wind and Draining Kiss, earning Nazz the Cliff Badge. After the battle, when Nazz hugged her, Spritzee gave a comment that Nzz smelled nice as well. In "Home on the Ranch", it was revealed that Spritzee was the first Pokemon Nazz used to battle Korrina. She was able to defeat Mienfoo, but was defeated by Machoke. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", she was called out alongside the other Pokemon to eat. While there was a morale problem, Spritzee commented the air smelled pungent. She, along with the other Pokemon, cheered and worked with Nazz to search for vines to make a raft. In "Spooks & Punks", Spritzee was called out to battle against a wild Exeggcute, where she started off with Calm Mind, raising her Special Attack and Special Defense. After she was hit with a Stun Spore, she was shocked her Trainer didn't ask to dodge, but when she was told to use Aromatherapy, her doubt was all for naught as she recovered from her paralysis. She then used Moonblast as Exeggcute used Bullet Seed, but easily plowed through the second attack and defeated the wild Exeggcute. She soon returned to her poke ball after the battle was over. In "Morals", Spritzee was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. She smelled the Sachet in Nazz's bag and was given to eventually. When she son realized that she could now evolve, she hesitantly complied, and was traded to Rolf, quickly evolving into Aromatisse. When she smelled the air, she gave off a mysterious yet placid fragrance, much to her satisfaction and curiosity. She was then traded back to Nazz shortly. In "Lost", Aromatisse was called out to battle against a wild Sliggoo on Route 19. Aromatisse watched as the wild Dragon-Type attacked with Muddy Water, and she was able to neutralize it with her Psychic. She controlled the water and sent it back at Sliggoo, inflicting great damage, and didn't let up as her Moonblast was then launched, defeating the wild Sliggoo. She then walked with Nazz out of the purple flowers to set up camp for the night. She watched in confusion as Torkoal was acting as a stove for Rolf, and she commented the food hopefully doesn't taste like Torkoal's smoke. In "Efforts & Heart", Aromatisse was revealed to have been deposited into Nazz's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Aromatisse was transferred from the PC to Nazz's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Moonblast * Aromatherapy * Psychic * Calm Mind Trivia * Aromatisse was the second Fairy-Type Pokemon caught by Nazz, and the third caught overall. Category:Nazz's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Fairy Types Category:Fairy Type